League of Legends Creepypasta: Belphegor th)e Master of the Hellish
by LordBenjawk
Summary: Una creepypasta sobre el conocido juego de League of Legends, es mi primera vez escribiendo el genero de terror asi que no me culpen si me sale mal XD esta algo larga pero por favor intenten leerla :) aparte pueden darme su opinión de cualquier forma, todo se acepta, criticas, felicitaciones, insultos. asi que no se preocupen :


League Of Legends: Belphegor, The Master of the Hellish Yard.

Esto que les voy a contar es algo que nunca se me va a olvidar, Todos dirían "Es un juego, que más te podría hacer" Pero debieron estar en mi lugar para sentir lo que yo sentí. No fue tan simple como se piensa, Un sentimiento de completo terror me invadió en ese instante y me arrepiento de haber tenido curiosidad en ese momento pero ya no puedo mirar atras. Bueno, Proseguiré con la historia.

Era un viernes 29 de Febrero, por ahí de las once de la noche, Mi hermano había ido a dormir a casa de unos amigos y mi madre estaba en una cena así que me encontraba solo. Estaba en mi cuarto con la luz apagado usando la pc , al siguiente día no tenia colegio así que opte por jugar unas cuantas partidas de League of Legends. La mayoría ya a de haber oído hablar de League of Legends ( Liga de las leyendas). Este juego se juega de la siguiente forma: Buscas una partida a la cual te unes con un equipo al azar o que tú mismo creas, luego eliges entre una amplia variedad de personajes (Campeones) con los cuales buscas destruir la base enemiga. Bueno, como les decía, entre a mi perfil y jugué una partida en la cual me fue pésimo, algo frustrado vi el reloj y note que eran las 11:55 y pensé "No puedo irme a dormir sin antes mínimo ganar una partida." Así que cheque rápido Facebook y me puse a buscar alguna partida. Estaba navegando en internet cuando me salió el aviso de que había encontrado una partida en la cual jugar, Sin dudarlo acepte y en el instante en el que puse Unirme a la partida sonaron los campanazos del viejo reloj de abajo anunciando las 12:00 de la noche, Cuanto me arrepiento de haberme unido a esta partida. Desde que me uní empecé a notar cosas raras en el juego, Por ejemplo, Que podía verle el nombre al equipo enemigo lo cual normalmente no es posible pues te salen solo como Convocador 1, Convocador 2 etc. Igual note que todos los nombres de las personas con las que estaba jugando eran algo raros por ejemplo: BloodyCorpse ( Cadáver Sangriento) ChildrenEater ( Come niños) y nombres así por el estilo. Ignorando eso me puse a ver que campeón iba a jugar, pero para mi sorpresa todos las imágenes de los campeones tenían una X como hecha con sangre menos la de uno. Es un campeón que nunca antes había visto, Pase mi mouse sobre su imagen y me salió un cuadro negro en vez de su nombre e imagen, Esto no era lo normal, Algo estaba pasando. No importa, Lo mas seguro es que es un campeón secreto que sale solo 1 vez de muchísimas así que clickie sobre él para elegirlo pero donde normalmente saldrían sus datos de poder, vitalidad y dificultad salían solo signos de interrogación, Igual el nombre estaba escrito en algún tipo de escritura desconocida así que seguía sin saber cómo se llamaba el campeón. A los pocos segundos de cerrar la imagen del campeón se oyó el "Gong" que anunciaba que la partida estaba próxima a iniciar, así que rápido seleccione runas y maestrías pensando que el campeón seria un peleador y espere a que iniciara. Se minimizo la pantalla del juego y salió el símbolo grande y rúnico de League of Legends, Pero en vez de que sea azul ahora se veía de un rojo sangre y pequeñas gotas de un liquido rojo escurrían por sus bordes, Igual las letras que deberían ser doradas como el oro ahora parecían hechas como de partes humanas pues si no me equivoco alcance a ver un rostro humano con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. En este punto yo ya sabía que algo no estaba para nada bien, estaba sudando frio y me sentía observado. El sentimiento de inseguridad seguía, pero luego la pantalla donde se cargan todos los campeones salió y me sentí aterrorizado. Todas las imágenes de los campeones que normalmente eran imágenes muy bien hechas y geniales ahora estaban deformes y todas tenían muecas retorcidas y malignas, Annie, Un personaje que es una pequeña niña con su oso de peluche ahora estaba sonriendo con mucha malicia y su oso que normalmente solo esta viendo hacia la pantalla ahora tenia pedazos de humanos colgando de sus dientes y la boca manchada de sangre, Al igual annie tenia su vestido lleno de sangre. Ya no podía soportar esto, rápidamente presione el botón de apagado de la pantalla, pero al hacerlo lo único que paso fue que un sonido como a estática pero demasiado agudo empezó a salir de las bocinas, me intente tapar los oídos pero el ruido era tan fuerte que no surtía efecto ni aunque me pusiera mis 2 almohadas en los oídos. Temblando y con los oídos demasiado lastimados voltee a ver a la pantalla que aun seguía encendida aunque yo la había intentado apagar y vi que la partida ya había comenzado. El sonido ceso y me quite las almohadas de los oídos, Lentamente empecé a caminar hacia la Pc hasta poder ver el monitor completamente y vi que la partida estaba jugándose. Me senté lentamente con temor y tome el mouse, luego observe como era mi campeón en apariencia: Era algo así como un monje o algo parecido pues llevaba una túnica color negro, por debajo de su túnica había un charco muy grande de sangre y manos que salían de él, pero eso no era lo mas raro, lo mas raro era su forma de caminar y su cara: Caminaba de una forma espasmódica y lenta como si tuviera las piernas rotas o deformes y cuando volteabas la cámara para verle la cara veías que su cara estaba muy deforme y que de sus ojos salía sangre en líneas y terminaban cayendo al charco de debajo de su túnica. El personaje era horrible en si y yo no quería seguir jugando esa mierda de juego en la que se había convertido LoL pero había un morbo que me impulsaba a seguir, ese tipo de morbo que uno siente y piensa "¿Hasta que punto llegara esto?". Note algo fuera de lo común igual, lo cual era que inicie en nivel 18 lo cual era raro pues normalmente todos inician en nivel 1. Así pues puse puntos de habilidades y Salí a recorrer el mapa, Pero este mapa no era la Grieta del Convocador que yo conocía, no, este "mapa" era una tierra carbonizada donde apenas habían arboles y matorrales, en vez habían hoyos negros en la tierra en los cuales no se veía un final. Me acerque a uno y apenas estuve al lado de el salió una mujer

Descuartizada y casi irreconocible gritando con una voz que siempre taladrara mi cabeza "¡AYUDAME!, NO QUIERO MORIR!".

Me aleje corriendo de el hueco y jure no volver a acercarme a otro más nunca. Me quede en mi fila esperando a que llegaran los súbditos los cuales son como pequeños seres encapuchados con varitas y mazos, pero al llegar así no eran los súbditos, estos "súbditos" eran gente humana, niños mujeres y hombres desnudos caminando con las manos encadenadas y todos sus cuerpos llenos de sangre y cortadas, caminaban con muchísimo cansancio y cada cierto tiempo gemían y sollozaban, simplemente era aterrador, que mierda es este juego? algún enfermo entro y lo cambio con estas mierdas? me acerque y empecé a matar a los súbditos enemigos pero cada vez que golpeaba uno este soltaba un sollozo o grito que me helaban la piel, los deje de atacar y en eso vi que llego mi campeón enemigo el cual era Cho gath, en el juego el es normalmente un monstruo rojo con dientes pequeños y afilados y ojos grandes y verdes y tiene como pinzas en vez de manos, pero cuando llego este Cho Gath era demasiado realista, sus ojos tenían un brillo verde que los hacía resaltar mucho y su boca llena de pedazos de algo que no sabía que, igual chorreaba un liquido entre negro y rojo de su boca, yo lo vi y le empecé a lanzar ataques básicos, los cuales mi personaje efectuaba lanzando pedazos de partes humanas como brazos y cabezas, era tan grotesco y asqueroso, en eso pensé en usar mis habilidades así que las empecé a leer, eran 1 pasiva y otras 4 activas, sus nombres eran: La pasiva se llamaba disfruta de su agonía y su foto era una persona tirada sangrando y una boca en una mueca de risa, las otras 4 se llamaban, Desollar, Destrozar, Mutilar y por ultimo cercenar, ninguna de estas tenia foto y tampoco explicación de la habilidad lo cual normalmente todas tienen, así que clickie la de desollar y la apunte hacia Cho Gath, apenas estuvo mi personaje en el rango para activarla se oyó un grito y del piso salieron muchas manos deformes y grotescas las cuales agarrón a Cho Gath y le fueron destrozando la piel jalándosela y arrancándosela, de el empezó a emanar mucha sangre y se oyó el grito de un niño pequeño como si estuviera siendo descuartizado o asesinado, el grito era tan insoportable que me tire a la cama y me tapee con todo lo que tenía a la mano pero el grito seguía sonando, como si estuviera en mi cabeza, de repente el sonido ceso, me acerque a la pantalla y vi una niña pequeña muerta a los pies de mi campeón y mi campeón volteándome a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego rio con un tono endemoniado y dijo: Entraste a la hora incorrecta, y todo tiene su costo. Después de eso hubo estática en la pantalla y un ruido tan agudo que me desmaye. Al siguiente día desperté en el suelo, me levante y mire hacia la pantalla, estaba apagada como si no hubiera pasado nada, me acerque y la encendí, todo estaba normal. Baje a desayunar y me encontré a mi madre, no le quería contestar así que la ignore. desayune y subí otra vez, creo que sería bueno jugar LoL un rato, ahora que lo pienso, el juego de ayer no estuvo tan mal. ¿Quieren jugar?


End file.
